1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lighting systems that include semiconductor light-emitting devices, and processes related to such lighting systems.
2. Background of the Invention
Numerous lighting systems that include semiconductor light-emitting devices have been developed. As examples, some of such lighting systems may convert wavelengths and change propagation directions of light emitted by the semiconductor light-emitting devices. Despite the existence of these lighting systems, further improvements are still needed in lighting systems that include semiconductor light-emitting devices, and in processes related to such lighting systems.